


Magenta

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Some fluffy Dee and Remus time.(Day 32 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Magenta

Prompt: Magenta

* * *

Remus takes a deep breath. He adjusts his position, making sure he’ll be able hit his target. He looks down the sight line, and his finger tightens on the trigger.

He doesn’t want to miss this shot.

With one final, slow breath, he pulls the trigger.

_SPLAT._

His chosen section of wall is now a beautiful magenta, and Remus beams.

There’s clapping behind him, and he spins, turning the motion into a lunge as he spotted the clapper. Dee only manages to catch Remus due to years of experience with the exuberant man. They smile at each other.

It’s a Sunday, and neither of them have any work. As part of their chill day together, Dee suggests they do Remus’s weekly house painting with a paint gun. Remus chose magenta for today, and he’s managed to get a previously unpainted corner of the house near the roof.

It’s been a very relaxed day, Remus thinks cheerfully, grabbing Dee’s hand and cheerfully skipping back into the house. They had a _lovely~_ morning, after which they made breakfast together. They had a _fun~_ , long shower, and then spent time cuddling and watching cheesy mafia movies because Remus likes making fun of them. 

They have dinner plans at their favorite fancy restaurant in an hour, and Remus looks forward to seeing Dee dressed up! The man’s always gorgeous, of course, and he tends to dress rather formally anyway, but when he goes all out...

Remus feels himself shudder at the thought, and he knows he’s got a blush on his face. Dee dressed up in a sinful image, and Remus never gets enough of it.

Dee, obviously knowing that Remus’s thoughts have gone straight down the gutter, smirks at his partner and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “See you later, honey.~”

Remus sighs as he watches Dee(‘s ass) walk away, then heads to the bathroom. He’s covered in paint, despite using a paint gun instead of one of his more messy tools, so he needs to take a shower. 

As he watches magenta paint swirl down the drain, Remus just can’t wait for their date.


End file.
